


Dziennik Kwarantanny

by Olgie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: COVID, Coronavirus, M/M, Mycroft Holmes IS the British Government, Mycroft in work, Quarantine, Stay-at-home
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Ostatniego dnia stycznia 2020 roku w Wielkiej Brytanii ogłoszono pierwszym przypadek koronawirusa. Dwa miesiące później okaże się, że pierwszy przypadek był już 20 stycznia. Wobec tego, że brytyjski rząd podejmował dość kontrowersyjne działania (a raczej - nie podejmował), Mycroft zarządził sobie i jego ukochanemu Gregory’emu samoizolację. Oto jej przebieg.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. Marzec

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tulippa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulippa/gifts), [Moja Irenka i Kasia K.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Moja+Irenka+i+Kasia+K.).



**6 marca**

Po obejrzeniu na VOD orędzia Królowej z wczoraj zamierzałem zrobić coś na kolację, ale stan lodówki Mycrofta był ża-ło-sny. Postanowiłem opieprzyć go za to później.

Czułem się nieswojo. Mycroft zadzwonił do mojego komendanta i kazał natychmiast zwolnić mnie z obowiązków na czas nieokreślony. A ja się zgodziłem, bo nie umiem mu odmówić i zamiast pomagać ludziom i ich strzec, chowałem się jak pozbawiony moralności tchórz w domu swojego kochanka. Było mi z tego powodu przykro.

Mniej więcej do momentu, w którym Mycroft owinął swoje lubieżne usta wokół mojego penisa.

**7 marca**

Sytuacja była poważna. Mycroft mówił językami. Niekiedy syczał na ludzi niczym wąż. Jego twarz pozostawała nieruchomą maską, ale ja wiedziałem. Właśnie się na kogoś wściekał. Tego dnia rozpoczynał jedną rozmowę telefoniczną po drugiej.

Lodówka nadal była pusta, chciałem więc pójść na zakupy. Żeby nie przeszkadzać Mycroftowi wygooglowałem sobie najbliższe Tesco. Zrobiłem zakupy, nie zapominając o ukochanych herbatnikach Mycrofta i dużej paczce papieru toaletowego.

Wieczorem gadałem z Johnem, który martwił się, że opieka społeczna przyczepi się do niego, bo nie posłał Rosie do szkoły. Przekazałem to Mycroftowi i obiecał w razie potrzeby temu zaradzić. 

**8 marca**

Dostałem opierdol. Mycroft był zły na mnie, że wyszedłem do sklepu, wbrew temu, że w jego lodówce hula sobie smutno tylko mróz. Spryskał mnie całego płynem odkażającym, a wczorajsze ubrania kazał mi wrzucić do pralki i uprać w dziewięciesięciu stopniach. 

Chciałem go jakoś przeprosić, więc zrobiłem na obiad makaron z jego ulubionym sosem. 

Potem Mycroft rozmawiał przez telefon i pisał mejle, a ja starałem się czytać książkę, jednocześnie śledząc wiadomości w telewizji. Wyglądało na to, że cała stolica pogrążona jest w epidemii koronawirusa, ale byłem pewien, że rząd coś na to zaradzi. 

  
  


**11 marca**

Gdybym dał sobie za rząd rękę uciąć, to teraz nie miałbym ręki.

Siedzieliśmy sobie przy śniadaniu, gdy w porannym programie informacyjnym ukazała się twarz premiera, mówiącego jakieś dziwne rzeczy. Coś o zbiorowej odporności. Mycroft wydał z siebie ciche “łał” i odchylił się na krześle. Spojrzałem na niego z, mając nadzieję, pytaniem w oczach.

“Ja wiedziałem, że premier nie reprezentuje sobą najinteligentniejszej części społeczeństwa” rzekł mój geniusz. “Ale nie przypuszczałem, że jest zwyczajnym osłem”.

Potem wykonał telefon. 

**14 marca**

Mycroft pękł i nakrzyczał na premiera. To znaczy, nie nakrzyczał, Mycroft nie krzyczy, ale ta tyrada warta jest odnotowania.

“Powiedziałbym <z całym szacunkiem>, ale w każdej sekundzie tego cyrku mam go do Pana coraz mniej. Swoją ignorancją i butą sprowadza Pan niebezpieczeństwo na obywateli tego państwa, stabilność służby zdrowia i sytuację gospodarczą. Wątpię, żeby tak ograniczona umysłowo istota jak Pan była zdolna do zastanowienia się nad swoimi czynami, dlatego z całą mocą polecam Panu zastosowanie się do moich rad. I jeśli okaże się Pan na tyle głupi, by odrzucić moją radę, to podejmę kroki zmierzające do natychmiastowego usunięcia Pana ze świata. To znaczy, z urzędu, naturalnie. Dobrej nocy.”

**15 marca**

Mycroft jest widocznie zły, a w dodatku praca pochłania go jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Podczas kiedy ja plączę się mu jak sierota pod nogami.   
Dziś wygonił mnie z pokoju, żeby prowadzić jakąś super ważną rozmowę przez komunikator internetowy. Nie chciałem podsłuchiwać, ale z tego, co usłyszałem, brzmiało to dość konspiracyjnie. Na pewno ustalili, że Królowa przeniesie się do zamku Windsor.

Angielskie miasta przypominają Czarnobyl, tylko bez wybuchu elektrowni i zmutowanych zwierząt. Jest pusto i cicho, bo jakimś cudem obywatele postanowili być mądrzejsi od ich Premiera. (“To właściwie nie jest trudne, Gregory.”)

Pani Hudson dzwoniła, żeby poskarżyć się na nudzącego się Sherlocka.

**16 marca**

Wczoraj uprawialiśmy seks. Wykorzystałem ten moment, w którym Mycroft potrafi wypowiedzieć tylko dwa słowa (“ Tak” i “Gregory”), żeby pozwolił mi iść do pracy. Rano był, jak to sam określił, zdegustowany tym perfidnym podstępem, ale uśmiechał się leciutko, gdy to mówił. Drań.

**18 marca**

Pojechałem do pracy. Było mnóstwo roboty i czułem się głupio, że zostawiłem moich ludzi samych. Jako, że aktualnie nie było żadnych spraw kryminalnych, to zgłosiłem się do sprawdzania osób na kwarantannach. 

Mycroft odniósł drobny sukces - Premier zamknął szkoły. 

Na stole leżała jakaś specustawa.

**19 marca**

Wybrałem się ponownie do sklepu, tym razem zaopatrzony przez Mycrofta w maseczkę, przyłbicę, rękawiczki i sprej odkażający. Zrobiłem potrzebne zakupy (“Brawo, rok 2020, Anglicy nauczyli się myć ręce po wyjściu z toalety. Innego powodu dla braku mydła w sklepach nie widzę”) i wróciłem z powrotem. Mycroft dla odmiany był zadowolony, bo zdobyłem mydło. Chciałem dać mu buziaka, ale zapomniałem, że oprócz przyłbicy mam też na twarzy maseczkę i dotknąłem go nią. Wkurzył się, bo musiał umyć twarz sprejem. Bałem się, że źle wpłynie to na jego cerę. 

**22 marca**

Z cerą Mycrofta wszystko w porządku, za to ja mam pierwszego od trzydziestu lat pryszcza na policzku. Mycroft mówi, że to od noszenia maseczki i że jeśli nie chcę mieć ich więcej, to powinienem zrezygnować z wychodzenia, czyli pracy. Jego niedoczekanie. 

W międzyczasie w Londynie postawili tymczasową kostnicę. 

Do której dwa dni później Sherlock się włamał.

**23 marca**

Za radą Mycrofta rząd po 6 tygodniach uchwala Stay-at-home order. Trzeba przyznać, panowie, że macie refleks.

  
  


**25 marca**

Koronawirusa zdiagnozowano u księcia Charlesa. W Internecie śmieją się, że to jedyna korona, jaką będzie miał.

Mycroft dowiedział się jako piąty (lekarz robiący test, lekarz księcia, Królowa, Premier i Mycroft). Od rana wisi więc na telefonie, próbując przekonać Premiera do zastanowienia się nad całkowitym lockdownem. Widziałem, jak blednie, gdy Premier mówił coś o masztach 5G i grypie.

Sherlock robił w domu eksperymenty na próbkach covidu. Pani Hudson zagroziła mu eksmisją. Mycroft kazał mu zgłosić się do Wydziału Medycznego Uniwersytetu w Oxfordzie.

**27 marca**   
Premier zachorował na koronawirusa. Mycroft liczył na to, że umrze. (“Nie jestem wredny, ten człowiek po prostu naraża bezmyślnie brytyjskie społeczeństwo. Ma, czego chciał”)

Minister zdrowia zachorował na koronawirusa. Mycroft liczył na to, że poda się do dymisji. (“Jest politycznie zależnym od innych bałwanem”).

**28 marca**

Miałem nadzieję, że skoro rząd podjął radykalniejsze środki, to ja i Mycroft wreszcie będziemy mogli spędzić trochę czasu spokojnie, pieprząc się jak króliki. Minus rozmnażanie, oczywiście. 

Niestety, Holmes kolejny raz był niezbędny rządowi brytyjskiemu do podjęcia jakiejkolwiek racjonalnej decyzji. Większość popołudnia siedział na kanapie i kreślił po specustawie, usuwając z niej wszystkie niepotrzebne lub zbyt ekstrawaganckie finansowo głupoty. Zasnąłem z głową na jego ramieniu.


	2. Kwiecień

**1 kwietnia**

Nie jest śmiesznie. Tego dnia zmarły 653 osoby. To dzienny rekord. Mycroft wydaje się być sfrustrowany. Mnie martwi to, że nie chce jeść. 

W dodatku Sherlock zadzwonił, żeby powiedzieć, że jest chory na koronawirusa. 

**2 kwietnia**

Sherlock jest zwyczajnym fiutem.

**6 kwietnia**

Premiera przenieśli na intensywną terapię. Mycroft nie traci nadziei na pozytywne zakończenie. Cokolwiek to znaczy.

**9 kwietnia**

Mycroft przeklinał w rozmowie przez telefon. Rząd nie chce wprowadzić dodatkowych obostrzeń związanych z Wielkanocą. 

Przecież Bóg ma Nas w opiece, nie?

**16 kwietnia**

W ostatnich dniach udało mi się przekonać Mycrofta, by trochę się odprężył. Wybrałem się na kolejne zakupy, a potem wzięliśmy wspólny prysznic. Szczegółów zdradzał nie będę. W każdym razie, Mycroft był w lepszym humorze. 

Rząd przedłużył restrykcje o trzy tygodnie. 

Zadzwoniła mama Mycrofta. Pytała o Sherlocka i Eurus. Mycroftowi popsuł się humor. Na szczęście uratowałem sytuację, padając na kolana.

**19 kwietnia**

Mycroft próbuje znaleźć 62 miliony, które zginęły NHSowi.

**21 kwietnia**

Sherlock próbuje znaleźć 62 miliony, które zginęły NHSowi.

**22 kwietnia**

NHSowi nie zginęły żadne miliony. W banku spalił się serwer.

  
  


**23 kwietnia**

Mycroft właśnie doszedł do wniosku, że w sumie jest szczęśliwy, bo od ponad miesiąca nie musiał spotkać się z nikim twarzą w twarz, ani wyjść z domu. Zaczął mnie niepokoić. Ja z kolei jestem coraz mniej szczęśliwy, bo chociaż wychodzę i spotykam się z ludźmi, to tęsknię za normalnością.

**26 kwietnia**

Mycroft postanowił mi poświęcić cały dzień. Głównie leżeliśmy splątani kończynami, gładząc się wzajemnie po plecach i całując, mrucząc sobie do ucha kojącym głosem jakieś słodkie głupoty. Tego było mi potrzeba. Wydałem z siebie cichy pomruk, gdy ręka Mycrofta, szczupła, z długimi, delikatnymi palcami, wsunęła się pod gumkę moich dresów. Nie musiał walczyć z bielizną, bo jej nie miałem. Jego zęby delikatnie ugryzły płatek mojego ucha, a potem usłyszałem: “Dokończmy ten wieczór w łóżku”.

Jego prośba jest dla mnie rozkazem.

**30 kwietnia**

Premier powiedział dziś, że Wielka Brytania przeszła już przez szczyt zachorowalności. Wreszcie będę mógł realizować moją największą wolność prawdziwego Brytyjczyka, czyli pójść na piwo do pubu.

Mycroft twierdzi, że ciąg dalszy nastąpi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krótko, wiem, ale nie mam sił ostatnio, a nie chciałam mieć kolejnego rozgrzebanego tekstu.  
> Ale zabieram się za "drugą falę".


End file.
